narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fudo Yōkai
Allgemein Fudo Yōkai (Fudo = Gott des Feuers und der Klugheit, Yōkai = Dämonische Wesen in der japanischen Mythologie) war ein Mitglied des Yōkai-Clans und besonders wegen seiner Hinterlist bekannt. Er hatte noch zwei Brüder, den älteren Ryoichi Yōkai und den jüngeren Saburo Yōkai und verriet, zusammen mit diesen, seinen gesamten Clan an Oda Odawara, da er mitbekommen hatte, dass das damalige Oberhaupt, Kouhei Yōkai, mit den Traditionen brechen wollte. Er wurde im darauffolgenden Kampf allerdings getötet. Erscheinung Als Mitglied des Yōkai-Clans wirkte auch eher mehr dämonisch, als menschlich und besaß so feuerrotes Haar und teilweise auch das Gefieder eines Vogels, welches vor allem an der Schulterpartie besonders stark ausgeprägt war. Er war zudem ein hochgewachsener Mann mit einem jugendlichen Gesicht, aus welchem beängstigende, blutrote Augen blitzten, und welches zudem oft noch von einem höhnisch-kalten Lächeln untermauert wurde. Er trug aber auch, ähnlich seinen Brüdern, einen fest verwachsenen Stein auf seiner Stirn. Gekleidet war er im Outfit eines typischen Samurai, trug hierzu aber lediglich einen befiederten Fächer als Bewaffnung. Charakter Vom Charakter her war Fudo absolut kalt, berechnend und skrupellos, weswegen er keinerlei Probleme damit hatte, auch eigene Familienmitglieder und wehrlose Kinder feige aus dem Hinterhalt zu töten und auch beinahe seinen eigenen Clan ausgerottet hatte, nur um sich einen Vorteil hieraus zu beschaffen. Ebenso ist er aber auch arrogant und herablassend, weswegen er, trotz seiner unglaublichen Raffinesse und Stärke, seine Gegner unterschätzte, was ihm letzten Endes auch das Leben kostete. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Über Fudo weiß man, dass sein Umgang mit den Elementen Fuuton und Katon absolut begnadet und überragend war, weswegen er alleine schon deswegen ein starker Gegner war. Gefürchtet und berühmt wurde er jedoch für seinen Umgang mit dem Shakuton, dessen verheerende Zerstörungskraft er häufig mit seinem befiederten Fächer verstärkte. Bevorzugt nutzte er außerdem seine taktische Intelligenz, um dann gezielte Angriffe aus der Distanz auszuführen, da sein Tai-Jutsu eher nur durchschnittlich ausgeprägt war. Wie ein jedes Mitglied des Yōkai-Clans besaß auch er das Yōkai no chikara und damit dämonische Fähigkeiten. In seinem Falle bedeutete dies, dass er Feuer mit bloßer Gedankenkraft zu kontrollieren vermochte und obendrein eine dämonische Aura besaß, die es ihm auch allgemein ermöglichte, seine Elemente zu verstärken. Trivia *Er galt als gnadenloser Taktiker, der sich für keine Intrige zu schade war. **Eine Intrige wurde ihm auch zum Verhängnis, da er seinen Gegner unterschätzte. *Seine Leibspeise waren scharfer Chilli-Eintopf und verschiedene Zimtgerichte. **Hingegen hatte er eine Abneigung gegen vegetarische Gerichte. *Er wollte schon immer gegen Kouhei Yōkai kämpfen und betrachtete diesen stets als einen Rivalen. **Tatsächlich war er seinerzeit einer der mächtigsten Shinobi im Yōkai-Clan. *Seine Lieblingsworte sind "Feuer" und "Einäscherung" *Er galt als der mächtigste Shakuton-Nutzer, der jemals lebte. **Tatsächlich sind seine Techniken derart stark, dass sie sogar einen Edo-Zombie dauerhaft töten können. *Seine Hobbys waren Shogi und wilde Schlachten. **Schlachten plante und betrachtete er tatsächlich wie ein strategisches Spiel. Zitate *"Damals habe ich ein Oberhaupt verraten und jene getötet, die ihm wie kleine Hündchen am Zipfel hingen, weil man meine Führung nicht wollte... und heute steht ihr Witzfiguren ernsthaft hier vor mir, bettelt um meine Führung und seid auch noch so dumm, mir zu vertrauen, während ich euch aus reinem Zeitvertreib die Seelen aus dem Körper brennen könnte! Wenn ich nicht schon tot wäre, würde euer klägliches Dörfchen in Schutt und Asche liegen und eure Schreie würden meiner Erheiterung dienen!" - Fudo zu Tsubaki Yōkai, nachdem diese ihn mit Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei wiederbelebte Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dämonen